Episodio:Nationals
|siguiente = Goodbye }} Nationals, en español '''Nacionales','' es el vigésimo-primer episodio de la Tercera Temporada y el sexagésimo-quinto de toda la serie. En este episodio se desarrollan las Nacionales. Sinopsis Desarrollo del Episodio Spoilers confirmados *Las nacionales este año se realizaran en Chicago. *New direction competira contra Vocal Adrenaline. *New directions se vestira de rojo (las chicas con vestidos rojos y los chicos de negro con corbata roja) *Los jueces para la competencia Nacional son: Rex Lee, Perez Hilton y Lindsay Lohan. *Mercedes se enferma de Fiebre Segun Sue Dengue (pero si participa en las Nacionales). *Sue contrata 18 hombres pequeños para espiar a Vocal Adrenaline. *Vocal Adrenaline perdera las nacionales ya que segun Will, realizan movimientos ilegales de baile. *Aparecerá un nuevo coro llamado The Portland Scale Blazers Rumores *Rachel tendra una escena con Jesse donde el ira a hablar con ella, y se ponen a caminar y despues llega Finn y pone sus brazos alrededor de Rachel porque se muestra celoso. *Se dice que Rachel va a tener un cruce con Jesse St, James. Escribio Lea en su Twitter: I'm so so happy because Mr Jonathan Groff is here on set shooting with us today! :) (Estoy tan feliz por que el señor Jonathan Groof esta con nosotros hoy) *Rachel y Quinn tendran una escena en el baño (En este episodio o en del graduación) Lea escribio en su twitter: Last Quinn and Rachel scene for the season! Happy birthday DiannaAgron! We're spending your bday in the girls bathroom :) lol.(Última escena de Quinn y Rachel feliz cumpleaños Dianna Agron estamos gastando su cumpleaños en el baño lol) * Naya escribió en su twitter: Exhausted from day one of nationals but had a lot of fun! Day two coming up Tomorrow! (Agotada desde el primer dia de las nacionales,pero fue muy divertido el segundo dia es mañana!) * Lo más probable es que ND gane las Nacionales. * Se dice que van a ganar porque en el proximo episodio "Goodbye" aparece una foto de Will y Finn agarrando un trofeo enorme. Música del Episodio *'The Edge Of Glory' de Lady Gaga. Cantada por Las Chicas de New Direcions. *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' de Celine Dion. Cantada por Rachel. *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' de Meat Loaf. Cantada por New Directions *'Starships' de Nicki Minaj. Cantada por Vocal Adrenaline *'Pinball Wizard' de The Who. Cantada por Vocal Adrenaline *'Starlight Express' de Starlight Express. Cantada por The Portland Scale Blazers *'Tongue Tied' de GROUPLOVE. Cantada por New Directions *'We Are The Champions' de Queen. Cantada por New Directions Curiosidades *La presentación de The Portland Scale Blazers fue realizada en patines de 4 ruedas Stills Tumblr m32bxettHB1qm15teo3 250.png Tumblr m32bxettHB1qm15teo1 250.png Tumblr m32bxettHB1qm15teo2 250.png Tumblr m35svejF321rp4tkao1 500.jpg 305585_297252100354918_188823254531137_671252_383150568_n.jpg|Dianna 319872_296227627124032_188823254531137_669406_641090623_n.jpg|Will 522633_296328347113960_188823254531137_669570_1427253870_n.jpg|Puck 524599_296328093780652_188823254531137_669559_69839922_n.jpg|Finn & Sam 532780_296815823731879_188823254531137_670332_1600766545_n.jpg|Brittania 535330_297866416960153_188823254531137_672343_554304335_n.jpg 540254_297866790293449_188823254531137_672351_2047960989_n.jpg|Jessie 542146_298516020228526_188823254531137_673577_301496754_n.jpg 552800_296227670457361_188823254531137_669407_1502869623_n.jpg 555658_296227810457347_188823254531137_669411_1945569016_n.jpg|lindsay lohan 561998_297252007021594_188823254531137_671247_1272922020_n.jpg|Amber 562242_296816213731840_188823254531137_670339_1339580256_n.jpg|Dianna, Alex y Darren 575398_298517276895067_188823254531137_673598_844166781_n.jpg 576783_296187967127998_188823254531137_669145_705768791_n.jpg|Programa De Las Nacionales 577792_297252140354914_188823254531137_671255_1642369413_n.jpg|Jessie, Samuel Y Naya Glee .jpg|Canciones de New Directions kurt n.jpg 5fec460b6820fc525a8060de56795f2a_int470.jpg|Jurado de las nacionales b89ef9e9db05d94617abf33596d7a70c_int470.jpg|Jurados nationals 1.jpg|Nationals nationals 2.jpg|national jueza lyn.jpg tumblr_m3w2ojpFfC1r4yh8wo1_500.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios sin Emitir Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada